


Exciting news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We all love good news, but what could it possibly be?





	Exciting news

Our story begins in Oliver and Percy Wood's house, they have invited both sides of their family to share some news with them.

Oliver asked, "Can I tell them?"

Percy insisted, "Go ahead."

Oliver said, "We have decided to use a surrogate mother and we've found one."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "That's wonderful news, who is she?"

Percy told her, "Cho Chang."

Mrs Weasley gasped. "As in Ginny's girlfriend?"

Oliver nodded and explained, "We made a deal with her, if Cho carries our baby then we'll help them with their baby."

Mrs Weasley replied, "Sounds fair enough I guess, you'll help them by donating sperm and they'll help you by carrying your baby."

Percy groaned. "Don't say sperm like that, mum."

Mrs Weasley inquired, "Like what?"

Oliver smirked. "Like it's some sort of strange substance from outer space."

Percy nodded and reassured her, "We'll take good care of Cho when she carries our baby."

Mrs Weasley beamed, "I should hope so, it will be your baby after all."

Oliver grinned. "She took it better than you expected, Perce."

Percy chuckled. "A whole lot better, Olly."


End file.
